


Looking Vulnerable In My Bed

by ImNotOhKay



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Mirror Sex, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImNotOhKay/pseuds/ImNotOhKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just sex with feelings in front of a mirror.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Vulnerable In My Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Obsessions by Marina & the Diamonds.
> 
> The other title for this is: A Love Letter To Louis Tomlinson
> 
> I don't own anyone or anything. Complete work of fiction.

 

If you asked Nick where his favourite place was in the world, if you asked him when there are no cameras, or recording equipment around and he's possibly on a different continent than Louis, then he'd tell you that his favourite place in the entire world is being inside Louis.  
  
It's not just about the sex; it's the feeling of being close to someone, as cheesy as it sounds.  He likes the way Louis looks, likes how completely vulnerable and shameless he is all at once. Likes that they've gotten to the point in the relationship where Louis doesn't feel the need to close his eyes when Nick's inside him, doesn't feel the need to hide what he's feeling, doesn't feel ashamed about the things that Nick is making him feel, the things they're making each other feel.

So, yeah.  
  
Nick's pretty happy about where he is right now, he has Louis on his hands and knees, Nick's cock buried deep inside him, in front of a mirror, his hand twisted in Louis' hair pulling enough to tilt his head so he can watch his boy's face as he fucks into him.  
  
Nick grinds into Louis slowly, his movements in sharp contrast to the position they're in - he doesn't want to rush this, they've been together for a while now but this is the first time he's been inside Louis without a condom, and he's not really sentimental but it's just another reminder of how much Louis trusts him and it just feels big - Louis is impossibly warm and tight around him and it makes Nick want to touch him all over, he wants to use his hands to map Louis' body; to trace the little bumps in his spine, the little hills and valleys of his back, he wants to touch each childhood scar and make Louis tell him their stories again, the little landmarks of Louis' life, he wants to rest his head and then his hands on Louis' shoulders, the place where Louis carries his tension,  the mountains that support the sky, and help him carry the burden, he wants to tell him that Atlas doesn't need to stand alone.  Mostly, he wants to look into Louis' eyes every time he touches a different place, wants to see every emotion that flickers across his face as though his eyes are a guideline, the legend of the most intricate map that Nick has ever seen.  
  
So, he does. He lets himself take what Louis has allowed him to.  
  
He removes his hand from Louis' hair and lets them both travel up his sides, memorising the curvature of Louis' waist and then the way his fingers slot between Louis' ribs as he pulls him up against him. With Louis' back pressed up flush against Nick's chest, his dick shifts and Louis is even tighter around him than before and he's making soft keening noises and shifting back onto Nick cock, wordlessly begging.  
  
Nick starts a slow, steady rhythm of thrust, stifles his own groan in the crook of Louis' neck before tracing his tongue along the shell of Louis' ear, nipping his earlobe before whispering in his ear, "Open your eyes, love. Look at yourself."  
  
Louis' eyes snap open and meet Nick's in the mirror, he smiles almost shyly at the picture they make and then Nick moves his hand across Louis' chest, thumbs dancing over his nipples and Louis' eyes darken so Nick does it again adding more pressure and then rolling them between his thumb and forefinger and there it is, the whimper he's been waiting for.  
  
His hips start moving faster, revelling in the way Louis' walls drag against him every time he pulls back and the way they clench around him on every inward thrust that brushes against his prostate. His hand brushes lightly against Louis' stomach, fingers circling and dipping into his navel in a way that has Louis' stomach muscles twitching and his breath coming out in a hiss every time Nick does so.  
  
And then his hands are on Louis' hips, not quite tight enough to bruise but firm enough to hold him steady as his cock pistons in and out of him. Nick presses his lips against Louis' ear again and says in a voice that's completely wrecked, "You're so perfect. Look at you, you're all flushed and pretty and just beautiful, Lou."  
  
Louis whines again and he says Nick's name brokenly and then Nick's hands are wandering again, touching the warm skin of Louis' thighs and his balls teasingly and he's watching the way Louis' eyes track his movements hungrily and the way he's biting his lower lip, Nick brings a hand up to brush his thumb against it and Louis flicks his tongue out against Nick's thumb before meeting his eyes again.  
  
" _Nick, please_ "  
  
He says it like a prayer, and Nick couldn't deny him anything even if he tried, so he takes Louis' hands brings one hand to Louis' cock and says, "Touch yourself for me, babe."  
  
When Louis does so, Nick squeezes his other hand, fingers entwined and he knows Louis' close but Nick wants more.  
  
He lowers his head and bites down gently on the soft skin between Louis' neck and shoulder, tongue flicking and sucking, leaving an angry bruise, a tiny island of Nick on the map that is Louis and when  
he whispers " _Mine_ " Louis just nods. Nick's rhythm picks up then, they're both so close when Nick bites down on the same spot.  
  
And then Louis' coming and it’s dams breaking, volcanoes erupting, tectonic plates shifting and it's Louis. And Nick hurtling after. This is perfect Nick thinks, because that's pretty much how his life has been since Louis came to be in it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms always welcome. 
> 
> This is my favourite thing I've written, so let me know what you think? 
> 
> You can talk to me on [ tumblr ](sexlouisfrustrated.tumblr.com) too :)


End file.
